Ce soir
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Duo est tombé amoureux, oui mais d’un garçon. Sa religion le lui interdit mais il bravera celui-ci par amour.


Auteur: Sheina

Origine: Gundam wing

Couple: heu…. Surprise -

Genre: Song fic

Note: chanson «Ce soir ». Et chantée par Kyo.

Disclaimer: Sont malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumé: Duo est tombé amoureux, oui mais d'un garçon. Sa religion le lui interdit mais il bravera celle-ci par amour.

Bêta lectrice: Aza ou Leija… Ici ce sera toi, Aza. - chacune son tour sinon vous allez devenir folles avec toutes mes fautes.

Ce soir /Pour toi.

Duo:

Et je cours encore et toujours dans ce long couloir sombre. Elle me poursuit, cette ombre menaçante, celle de ma culpabilité. Mais que faire? Fuir encore et toujours ou la laisser me rattraper et l'accepter?

_Plongez en moi, je m'ouvre une dernière fois__J'ai touché le fond, j'ai perdu ma voix_

Je l'accepte, pour toi. Elle m'étreint, je veux crier mais je ne m'entends pas. Que m'arrive-t-il? Elle est si lourde, son étreinte si froide et moi si faible.

_Plongez en moi, __elle__ a défié les sons_

_J'ai changé de __monde_

Même si je dois renier ce que l'on m'a toujours enseigné, pour lui, je rejette ce monde qui n'est désormais plus le mien.

_P__our pleurer mes larmes_

_J'ai __tatoué mon âme_

J'ai décidé de ne plus la laisser me submerger. Je laisse mes larmes loin de moi, je veux être heureux et pour ça, pour toi, j'ai encré en moi cette résolution.

_La chaleur du mal _

Chaleur du pêcher, pour moi catholique je ne devrais pas pouvoir accepter cet amour. Mais que deviendrais-je sans la chaleur que tu me fournis?

_J'ai appris à naître_

Je vais renaître nouveau pour toi, pour accepter cet amour, cette liaison.

_Elle__ cogne dans ma tête_

La culpabilité ne se laisse pas faire, mais grâce à toi, je ne me laisserai plus faire, je rejette ce dont je n'ai plus besoin.

_Refrain:_

_Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent__Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite_

Ce soir, ensemble et uni avec toi.

_Et si __Il__ veut la vie__Moi je lui donne la mienne_

J'offrirai jusqu'à ma vie pour rester aux creux de tes bras.

_Il__ a su m'affranchir__De mes souvenirs_

Il a su faire partir mes démons, les démons de ma religion.

_Nos deux corps se mêlent__Elle__ cogne dans ma tête_

Je suis tout contre toi mais elle est toujours là. Cette culpabilité. Peu à peu je la rejette loin de moi. Au fur et à mesure._Plongez en moi, __il__ m'a ouvert le fond_

Enfin uni, tu ouvres la porte qui laisse partir cette culpabilité, ce tort.

_Sa voix comme sillon pour guider mes pas_

Perdu de nouveau dans les couloirs et poursuivi par cette ombre, ta voix me guide. Je regarde cette chimère avant de sourire. Elle arrive mais passe outre de moi. Avec toi, je résiste.

_J'ai tatoué son âme_

Au fond de toi, il y a un peu de moi et en moi, il y a un peu de toi.

_Sous s__a peau glaciale__J'ai appris à naître_

Je frissonne sous toi, tes caresses sont délicieuses. J'apprends à renaître, à renier cette religion qui conduisait jusque là ma vie.

_Elle __ cogne dans ma tête_

Une dernière fois, la culpabilité monte en moi. Mais une caresse de ta main sur ma joue la fait partir comme une flamme de bougie soufflée sous ton souffle chaud.

_au Refrain_

_Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent__Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite_

Une nouvelle fois, on est unis, je renais sous ta chaleur, sous ce bonheur et sous ces sensations que tu me fais ressentir.

_Et si __Il__ veut la vie__Moi je lui donne la mienne__Il__ a su m'affranchir__De mes souvenirs_

Tout ce que j'ai, je te le donne, ma vie est à toi car tu as su me délivrer de ce démon.

_Nos deux corps se mêlent__il cogne dans ma tête_

Elle n'est plus là mais cette fois, ce qui cogne en moi, c'est l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

_J'irai brûler les feux, noyer vos fleuves, crever mes yeux__J'irai graver son nom, changer les saisons si __il__ le __veut _

Je ferai tout pour rester avec toi, alors ne me quitte pas._au Refrain_

_Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent__Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite__Et si __Il__ veut la vie__Moi je lui donne la mienne__Il__ a su m'affranchir__De mes souvenirs__Nos deux corps se mêlent__il__ cogne dans ma tête__Brûlez, brûlez, brûlez ce monde__Brûler, brûlez, brûlez ce monde_

Un rayon de lune se fraye doucement un chemin. Le nuage, chassé par le vent, les laisse passer pour éclairer deux corps enlacés. Un sourire de chaque côté. Le doux silence est brisé par le jeune homme aux longs cheveux couleur d'ambre.

….

Un simple murmure que seul celui que son cœur a choisit peut entendre. Celui-ci, un jeune homme aux yeux cobalt envoutants, sourit avant de tendre sa main vers la table de chevet. Une croix y est posée. Duo la regarde avant de dire:

Si mon Dieu ne peut pas accepter celui que j'aime, je n'en ai plus besoin.

L'autre jeune homme sourit avant de reposer la croix. Après un dernier baiser, il se laisse emporter dans un doux sommeil mérité.

Sur le sol, entre les vêtements éparpillé, un portefeuille est ouvert. Dans celui-ci, l'on peut voir, sur le permis de conduire, un nom.

« Heero Yuy»

Fin

Yami Sheina.

Le 15 janvier de 21h 15 à 19h 40.


End file.
